No Good in Goodbye
by Hydrilla
Summary: "Mm—" Nesia menggumam dalam tidurnya. "—kau sialan, Nether…." Dan Nether hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu memang masih sama seperti dulu. [AU] [Ficlet]


No Good in Goodbye

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Story © Hydrilla

Standard warnings applied. Did not gain any profit advantage by making this (fan)fiction

Halo, akhirnya nginjak fandom ini juga, ehehehe :'

.

.

.

"Oh, ya, Tuhan—" Netherland mengeratkan gendongannya pada gadis itu. "—berhenti bergerak atau kau akan ketinggal di sini."

Netherland tak habis pikir, kenapa pula ia harus mau susah-susah menjaga gadis yang tengah mabuk tersebut? Oh, salahkan saja England yang merecoki gadis ini untuk mencoba _wine—_sedangkan daya tahan alkohol gadis itu amatlah rendah. Ia juga tak tahu harus membawa gadis itu pulang ke mana selain ke apartmennya karena pada kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tak tahu di mana gadis ini sekarang tinggal.

Pria itu mengernyit kala semerbak melati menyisipi indra penciumannya. Kapan terakhir kali ia membaui parfum sewangi ini?

Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu setelah ia mewangi harum khas ini. Apa mungkin dua? Tiga? Ia tak lagi menghitungnya. Jemarinya yang panjang mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh yang masih terasa mungil dalam dekapannya. Apakah gadis itu tak berkembang sehingga semuanya masih terasa _sama_?

Dipandanginya Indonesia yang ditidurkannya dalam ranjang besar. _Dulu, _Nesia selalu menempati posisi ini. Gadis itu akan meringkuk dingin dan memeluknya. Ia akan bilang; _Nether, kau hangat sekali, _sambil menyamankan posisi tubuhnya.

Nether tahu, membawa Nesia ke sini hanya membuatnya ingat bagian-bagian dari hidupnya yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Dan ia menanggung konsekuensinya.

Nesia tak banyak berubah, sekalipun ia banyak mendengar simpang siur kabar yang membuatnya menggertakkan gigi. Ia mencoba percaya pada gadis itu.

"Mm—" Nesia menggumam dalam tidurnya. "—kau sialan, Nether…."

Dan Nether hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu _memang _masih sama seperti dulu. Dengan berani mengumpatinya sekalipun banyak yang menghormatinya. Ia tak marah, tak pula menghukum Nesia dengan serta-merta. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah… Nesia yang dulu kembali ke sisinya. Mengumpatinya, berlaku sesuka hati, atau bahkan apapun itu.

Namun, Nether sadar, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena itu. Ia menyesal karena kekang yang ia pasang membuat gadis itu berontak. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas keputusan final yang mengoyak hatinya.

_"__Aku ingin jadi wanita independen, Nether." _

Ya Tuhan, kata-kata itu seperti baru terucap kemarin. Begitu kentara, dan membuat sedikit bagian hatinya ngilu.

_"__Biarkan aku pergi."_

Entah Nether yang memang sedang mati rasa, atau entah karena harga dirinya yang tak mengizinkan, ia melepaskan Nesia tanpa memanggilnya kembali.

Kemudian yang ia rasakan adalah kehampaan. Tak ada lagi gadis berambut gelap yang mengusik tidurnya untuk mencari perlindungan ketika badai datang. Tiada lagi gadis yang mengisi kamarnya dengan semerbak melati. Tidak ada lagi yang mengumpatinya, membuatnya khawatir, membuatnya kesal. Semua itu tinggal kenangan.

Ingin rasanya ia mengulang waktu. Mengulang kembali masa di mana semuanya tampak baik-baik saja dan _utuh _baginya. Namun, waktu telah berjalan dan meninggalkan Nether di tempat.

Kadang, ia memang berharap Nesia akan mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan memeluknya. Atau kadang, ia akan berharap bahwa semuanya tak usah terjadi saja. Tapi, Nether membiarkan semuanya terjadi tanpa berusaha memperbaiki lagi.

Digenggamnya tangan Nesia yang mungil. Jari-jemari itu tampak pas mengisi sela-sela jarinya yang kosong. Dikecupnya sebagai pengobat rindu. Lalu, ia ikut tidur di samping Nesia.

Memang, tiada hal baik yang terjadi atas perpisahannya dengan Nesia. Sama sekali tak ada selain rasa sakit yang kian hari makin menggerogoti hatinya. Namun, untuk sementara Nether ingin seperti ini. Di mana ia hanya menunggu untuk melihat Nesia menjadi wanita independen seperti apa yang gadis itu harapkan, kemudian memboyongnya ke pelaminan saat hal itu telah tercapai.

**_END_**

_A/N:_

_Halo, salam kenal semuanya :') _

_Finally bisa main ke fandom Hetalia—NetherNesia :') termasuk shipper baru, sih, dan coba bikin fanfic._

_I know, ini OOC banget, gak ada feelnya. Huhu, maafin, dan makasih yang udah mau baca :')_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
